Recuerdos en el olvido
by Hollydays
Summary: Sherlock y John se aman apasionadamente, pero el destino se empeña en separarlos. Cuando ya casi se dan por vencidos ese mismo destino decide juntarlos de nuevo pero un terrible malentendido complica las cosas. FINAL ABIERTO.


**NdA: **¡Hola de todos! Este fic se lo dedico a LackyChan que siempre está ahí cuando de Sherlock Holmes se trata ;) ¡Espero que te guste! : D Bueno, a ti y a todos jeje :P

* * *

**RECUERDOS EN EL OLVIDO**

Y fue en esa playa, en la costa de Devon, donde se habían conocido. Sherlock con diez años y John con doce. Ahí se habían abrazado, ahí se habían besado, amándose a escondidas de todos. Sin que les importara lo más mínimo que aquello que hacían estuviera mal. Ellos se querían y el resto del mundo no importaba. Los años juntos pasaron como un suspiro.

Sherlock aun podía recordar aquellos largos paseos a su lado, observando con detalle cada una de las facciones de John. Habían pasado ya casi 20 veranos desde que John se fue de su lado.

A veces, en aquellos días que no tenía nada importante en lo que pensar, dejaba volar su imaginación y le veía aparecer de repente, disculpándose como siempre que se peleaban y la culpa era suya, porqué sí, la culpa siempre era suya. Pero esa sonrisa tímida tan suya, aquel ceño siempre fruncido, su querido y amado cascarrabias, John Hamish Watson, ¿cómo no iba a perdonarle?

Daría el cielo, el mar y la luna por tal de tenerle a su lado otra vez. Siempre con esa promesa en su mente de que algún día, sin duda alguna se volverían a ver. Pero los años pasaban, y John nunca volvía.

Recordaba el día de la despedida con suma amargura. Preguntándose porque le dejó ir. Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás haría lo imposible lo inimaginable y ahora no tendría nada que lamentar.

A veces se preguntaba si simplemente John Watson se había olvidado de él. Dolía tanto siquiera pensarlo. Había sido su primer amor, su amor de infancia, un amor de verano, un amor verdadero. Ese amor había sido demasiadas cosas como para caer en el olvido.

Pero aunque ellos se hubieran estancado en esa playa ese 25 de Septiembre, el tiempo seguía cruelmente su curso. Dolorosamente.

Y un año más pasó, y luego otro y Sherlock ya sin esperanzas se marchó de esa playa en la costa de Devon.

Y ahí había acabado todo, ahí en el olvido, aquel lugar tan aterrador es donde se dirigían todos sus recuerdos, forzadamente para no verse sufrir más.

Al final se instaló en Londres, cansado de la playa y del mar.

* * *

Cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer le escribía cartas que nunca enviaba, que nunca llegaban. Fuese por falta de valor o por puro temor sus sentimientos nunca cruzaron el ancho y temeroso océano azul.

Pero John no dejaba que sus sentimientos cayeran en el olvido. El día que su padre les dijo que se mudaban a Australia su corazón casi dejó de latir. Si no latía junto a Sherlock y para Sherlock no valía la pena que siguiera viviendo.

El dolor de no tenerle al lado era agonizante. Pero la vida seguía para bien o para mal. Cursó sus estudios de medicina y luego se graduó como cirujano del ejército.

Su padre que no soportaba ver a su hijo solo con el temor de que no dejara herederos en la prestigiosa y noble familia Watson le concertó un matrimonio casi a ciegas.

Mary Morstan era guapa, desde luego. Pero ni era hombre ni era Sherlock. Y sin el último requisito, desde luego no tenía nada que hacer. John Watson no la amaba, ni la amaría jamás pero el destino le obligaba a fingirlo, delante de todos. Pero todos no eran nadie si Sherlock no estaba ahí. Así pues tampoco le importaba mucho.

La segunda guerra Afgana estalló ese año, 1878. Tan solo con 29 años de edad se adentró en un mundo que esperaba que no le hiciera cambiar mucho su manera de ver, de pensar, etc.

Y nuevamente, para bien o para mal el destino quiso que un mal afortunado accidente le llevara de vuelta a Londres. Estando frente a las puertas de la muerte consiguió escapar de ese fatídico destino con la única idea en la mente de que aún le quedaba una promesa por cumplir. Después de su completa recuperación viajó hasta la costa de Devon encontrándose solo, decepcionado y convencido de que Sherlock le había olvidado.

Ni la mayor de las torturas ni la mismísima muerte podían compararse al dolor que sentía tras ese horrible descubrimiento. Algo que durante tantos años le había ayudado a seguir avanzando, había sido el motor de su vida. Ahora era puro olvido, un simple recuerdo, algo que ya no sabía siquiera si había existido realmente o había sido un bonito y largo sueño en una noche de verano.

Resignado volvió de nuevo a Londres más roto de lo que había vuelto de la guerra. Mary le esperaba ahí y era ahí donde harían su nueva vida. Ahora John trabajaba en una consulta cómo médico.

Mary debía volver a Australia por unos asuntos familiares así que ambos fueron a buscar una casa más económica donde John pudiera permitirse pagar el alquiler con su nuevo trabajo mientras Mary no estaba con él.

Y entonces la encontraron. Una bonita y acogedora casa en el Baker Street, 221B. Un hombre buscaba compañero de piso y esa misma tarde Mary y John se acercarían a ver si realmente era de su agrado.

* * *

—He venido por el anuncio del piso. Me llamo John, John Watson.

Sherlock se había quedado helado. Pensaba estar loco cuando le había visto, sospechando que su imaginación había decidido tomarle un poco el pelo. Pero no, después de más de 20 años, por fin le volvía a ver, por fin podría tocarle, por fin podrían volver a amarse como si aquellos años de hambre hubieran sido tan solo una larga y asfixiante pesadilla. Él le había buscado, le había encontrado y ahora quería vivir para siempre a su lado. Era el principio de un maravilloso y eterno sueño, que nada ni nadie podría romper, o eso pensaba él.

—John, querido. ¿Porque no me presentas también?

—Oh, claro, perdona querida… Ella es Mary Watson, mi esposa…

Y con eso todo su sueño se rompió. Y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. John Watson le había olvidado, se había casado y su pasado tan solo era un triste y cruel recuerdo.

Y lo mejor era fingir que también le había olvidado. No pensaba ser el único en sufrir. Ya no, eso había durado demasiados años.

—Yo soy Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Un placer conocerle señor Watson, señora Watson.

* * *

"Un placer conocerle." Esas palabras se repetían en su mente de una manera casi asfixiante. Ya no escuchaba nada más, ya no veía nada más. Sherlock Holmes le había olvidado. Y ya nada importaba.

Él había fingido pura calma, no podía mostrar delante de Mary toda la emoción que sentía al haberle reencontrado. Quería contarle que solo se había casado con ella por obligación y sabía que él lo entendería porque lo importante es que ahora estaban juntos otra vez. Pero… ¿de que servía todo si Sherlock le había olvidado?

Pero él no era tonto, ya había sufrido bastante… Si Sherlock le había olvidado él no sería el único en sufrir. Pensaba actuar de igual manera y fingir, tan solo fingir.

En eso quedaba todo, esos 23 años de espera, en eso quedaba todo…. En un recuerdo destinado al olvido.

Y lo que ahora pasara entre ellos, sería algo que tendrían que descubrir más adelante.

**Fin**

**NdA2: **Esto es como una _introducción_ a una historia larga de HolmesxWatson. Así pues, el final no es tan abierto como menciono en el argumento XD


End file.
